An Angels Ghost
by lacramiora
Summary: Togusa goes on a mission and things begin to happen to him and his family. No longer it is safe in Section 9: COMPLETE
1. SIG, case they called it

Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 

"Togusa, do you copy? Togusa!" asked Major Mokoto Kusanagi worriedly. She had sent Togusa on a mission the day before.

He had never reported back but she kept her distance. Togusa would be alright. At least she hoped he would. Major shook her head. What was she worried about? It had to do with her Ghost.

"Major are you alright?" Batou asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah I'm fine Batou." she answered walking out of the Section 9 van.

"Where are you going?" he asked staring after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. Suddenly there was a large explosion from the building Togusa was in.

"Togusa!" she shouted running towards the building.

Batou trailed behind her. Major ran into the building and camouflaged herself. Batou took out his gun and walked in after Major. Major ran up the stairs and sent an array of bullets at a rogue android. She didn't see Togusa anywhere. Major whipped around to find her standing face to face with a giant Android. He was seven feet tall and armored fully to the top.

"Inferior. Obsolete. Destroy intruder." The android said.

Major pointed the gun at the android. She was about to shoot when the Android came in and grabbed her with speed unimaginable.

"Gah...Battou! Hurry!" Major shouted. Batou was nowhere.

Suddenly gun shots erupted from behind the android. Major was sure it was Batou. But when she heard Togusas' voice she was relieved.

"Not…now your not…." Togusa muttered falling to the floor.

Major jumped away from the falling Android. "Togusa!" she shouted

Togusa lay on the floor. Blood soaked his shirt and it seemed he had been in a terrible fight. His clothes were torn and his hair was a bloody mess. Major walked over to him and shook him slowly.

"Wake up Togusa! Wake up!" she shouted. Batou get over here quick, Togusa's out cold.

Got it Major. came the voice.

Batou found his way into the corridor where Major and Togusa were. Batou grabbed Togusa's limp body and ran out. Major stayed a few moments more. She thought something was wrong but the feeling was gone. Major followed Batou outside. They went into the van and drove off.

As the A.I drove off to Section 9's base Batou and Major talked the mission over. Batou rummaged through Togusa's pockets. If anything was recovered from the mission it would be either on file or in Togusa's memory.

"What's this?" Batou asked aloud holding up two Cyber Brain Disks.

"It seems like Togusa did complete his mission." Major said with a nod of her head. She took the disks and examined them.

"What'd you think went down?" Batou asked rubbing his chin.

"I think it might have been a detonator android. Looking at the damage and where it was placed this was meant to kill any intruders. Meaning Togusa was the target." Major explained. "At least that's my theory anyway. What's yours?"

"Well…By the looks of things I'd say it was an explosion….by a computer. The computer had an overload. Either that or someone shot a pipe with constricted gases in it. The thing blew up and Togusa happened to be near it when the pipe exploded." Batou said.

Major shook her head. "I can understand that but when you look at where the explosion occurred it seems that it was meant for someone. It's exactly where the Chief of the hospitals' office is."

Togusa gave a low groan and coughed blood splattering his chest. His eyes felt so heavy. He knew he was with Major and Battou but he just couldn't say anything. Togusa took a slow breath of air. His body hurt and he had lost so much blood he could barely keep consciousness. The van hit a bump and his eyes jerked open for a moment. He relaxed again. Togusa listened to Batous' and Major's conversation. For a while he listened. Then Togusa passed out once more.

They arrived to Section 9's base and rushed in. Batou carried Togusa on his shoulder into the infirmary.

"Help him as much as you can. We are going to check out these disks." Major told one of the medics. The medic nodded.

"Batou get this to Ishikawa. Tell him to figure out what went down in there." Major commanded.

"Of course, Major." Batou answered going to his task.

He walked down into the room where Ishikawa was and handed him the two cyber brain disk. Ishikawa placed the cyber brain disks into the computer and asked "Whose cyber brain is this?"

"Either a cyborg or a camera…"

"What's this!" Ishikawa shouted surprised.

On the screen a woman in a blue suit was walking into the office. She held a weapon in her hand. Togusa stood a few feet away from the woman. The woman shot twice. Togusa fell backwards but crawled across the room. The woman shouted something. The screen came from an aerial view.


	2. Imposter

Chapter2: Imposter

When Togusa woke up he had been out for two days. He still felt groggy. The sedatives were starting to where off and the pain was coming back slightly. Togusa closed his eyes falling back into the Darkness.

Major walked into the hospital room an hour later. The doctors had increased the sedatives slightly because of Togusas' slight jolts in sleep. The doctor had said he wasn't doing very well and might be going into a coma.

"Batou something isn't sitting well here."

"What do you mean Major?"

"I am at the hospital."

"Oh how is he?"

"Not too good. They say he is slipping".

"What's your hunch?"

"The liquid in the medic-bag is discolored. The wrong color the sedative should be."

"How do you know?"

"The sedative may actually contain poison."

"Isn't that going to kill him?"

"Not when used correctly. If you put small amounts into the victim and the person is ill or injured they can stay that way. It may prove fatal if I'm right."

"Can't you stop it somehow?"

"If I get something from the Chief…I can help him."

Major ended the conversation and sat down in a chair next to Togusas' bed. It was quiet except for Togusa's soft breathing. 'I sure hope he'll be okay and my assumption is wrong.' Major thought sadly staring at Togusa. Togusa gave sharp intake of breath and squeezed his eyes tight. He than muttered something in his sleep but it was gibberish to Major. Major walked back to Section 9 early that day. She was pretty sure that she could help Togusa in some way. Only a few minutes passed from coming into the building the alarm went. Major ran into the communications room. The screen showed a house set on fire. There was little left to be seen in the house. Major gasped. Batou who had come in behind her took a step back.

"That's Togusas' home." Major muttered as the residence was named.

"What about his….?" Batou whispered finding it hard to speak.

The volume was raised and the news caster woman had just begun explaining what happened.

"This house was put on fire minutes after a mother and her child walked in. They were both found dead at the crime scene. At the moment there are no suspects. The husband is being held at a nearby hospital for serious injuries concerning the S.I.G Case. Back to you…"

The T.V. was shut off. Batou and Major stood still for a moment. Major looked over to Batou. Batou was angry. His face was grim. "There is definitely something wrong here. How could this person know where Togusas' family lives?" Major asked aloud.

"What if Togusa was found out before they marked him as an intruder?" asked Batou still glowering.

"That maybe the case Batou, we need to check that out. This is serious." Major said contacting the Chief.

"Major? What is it?" The chief asked

"There was an explosion. Togusas' family was killed in there own house. They have no suspects. I'm thinking this has to do with the S.I.G Unit. (S.I.G: Science International Guild)"

"There isn't enough information to get us involved."

"Yes actually there is. The Cyber Brain Disks we have provide us with some evidence."

"What do you mean Major?"

"We have pinpointed who the person was that launched the grenade at Togusa."

"Who is it?"

"It's a man by the name of Dr. Surey Shirmoi. He was put into custody after they found out he was poisoning his patients. After a while he got into one of the renegade societies. This society has yet to be found out but they have done numerous crimes the cops can't explain."

"That is quite a lot of information Major. Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?"

"We only got it a moment ago Chief."

"Get on the case right away."

The Chief clasped his hands together and leaned his head against his hands. Arimaki Daisuke sat silently thinking about what had just been reported to him. One of his subordinates was in trouble and there wasn't much he could do about it but wait. There wasn't much HE could do.

Dr. Surey Shirmoi stood over his patient. Togusa was soundly sleeping. Nothing would wake him. The doctor smiled. Soon he would have the task done; elimination of Section 9 was coming to pass. Dr. Surey gave a short crazy laugh. No one was around. The night shift was wonderful. It was midnight. All he had to do was 'change' the patients.

A day later Togusa was a wake. He was still a little tired but he smiled. Major walked in and looked at the medic-bag. It was clear. They must have changed it. Major came up to Togusa and said "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy but other than that I'm okay."

"I'm happy to hear that. So, Togusa have you heard anything?" Major asked without a hint of suspicion in her voice. She needed to give him the bad news whether she wanted to or not.

"Heard anything?" he repeated thinking it over. "No. No messages. Oh…How is my family?"

Major bowed her head for a moment.

"Did something happen to them!"

Silence.

"Is my family okay!"

Major lifted her head and said. "There gone."

Togusa looked at her bewildered. After a few moments he finally found his voice. "What do you mean…gone?"

"They are…dead. They died in a fire at your home."

Togusa stood silent. He barely had heard the words but they sunk in anyway. His family was dead. "If it's okay…Major…I think I'd like to be alone for a while…" he muttered tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

Major nodded and walked out. She took one glance at Togusa and left. When she was gone a smile crept up on the face of the man. He watched her go. The man sat up right in his bed thinking of the next move. When he thought she was far enough, the man took out a radio and said "I've hid his body." "Where?" "That's on a need to know basis. You don't need to know."

End Chapter


	3. Imposter pt2

Chapter 3: Imposter pt2

About a week later 'Togusa' was visited by Major. Major was suspicious of this man. The man made himself look as though he was very unhappy. Major walked into the room. There was one nurse in the room. She had just finished checking Togusas' vitals to make sure he was okay. The nurse looked up at Major and said "Would you like a moment?"

"Yes that would be nice."

The nurse walked out, her brown hair flowing behind her. It was a wonder she wasn't a robot. The man looked up. His real name was Katzi Shinbaru, leader of the renegade team.

"They say they'll be letting you out in a few hours." Major said looking towards the table next to Katzis' bedside. There was a bottle of pain killers and a cup of water on top of the table. Katzi took a glance to the table also. He gave a smile and made sure he made it look like Togusas'. Major looked back to Katzi.

"Yes I know. They said I should be off my feet for a few days…"

"Once you're on your feet again if you wish you could take a bit of a vacation for a few days…Considering what has happened," Major sighed pausing for a moment. "Unless you feel up to coming into work…You can get information at the base but, no reconoscience till then."

Once the explanation was finished Katzi gave a stern look. He made it look as though he was thinking about what Major had said.

"Maybe I should go to the base. Take my mind off…everything." Katzi said. His acting was perfect.

"Its your decision."

"Of course boss. Thank you." Katzi nodded.

Major smiled slightly and took her leave. A few moment later Katzi looked back to the T.V. "It's going to be a long day." he muttered with a smile.

A few hours later Katzi came out on a wheelchair. Katzi had to pretend he was injured. He wasn't. Togusa was. As for the young brown haired man, he was somewhere no one would look. Katzi smiled to himself. Dr. Surey Shirmoi came in early. He passed Katzi on the way out. They gave a small short 'hello' and each gave a silent message. Lets talk over doughnuts or 'Meet me in front of the house.' was more the translation. Katzi and Surey had there own agreement about the incidents. Surey was going to get a big sum of money. Katzi was going to get what he always wanted. He had a real reason for doing all these felonies. Important things.

Major walked into Section 9s' base and continued until she found Batou.

"Batou, have you gotten anything yet?" she asked placing her hands against a table.

"Nothing." He answered. His face held that angry look again; just as he had been when they had found Togusa at S.I.G. Batou turned to her. He had been looking out the window at the incoming traffic. It was quiet for a while. Nothing moved. The only sounds that were heard were the car horns blaring outside. Finally Batou sighed.

"Actually…We have only one more suspect. Katzi Shinbaru, the leader of the renegade operations. Seems he has a lot of history with smuggling activity. The rest is shady business that we can't dig up." Batou explained briskly. His face was still rigged with that same stern look.

Major sighed heavily. She glanced up at Batou then at a newspaper on the desk than back at Batou. She read the title of the newspaper. In broad big letters it said:

**Detective Released From Hospital**

Major glanced down at the articles in the Newspaper. Not even a bit about the doctor who treated Togusa. Well that was expected. Major looked back at Batou. He shrugged noticing the Newspaper. They walked down one of the corridors while Major gave her assumptions. There were a few doors they passed; the offices of some of the subordinates, a communications room, and the information 'center'. Major told Batou about how strange Togusa had been acting. He didn't seem like himself.

"I don't know Batou. It just didn't seem like him."

"It could have just been what has been going on. But, it does sound like he has snapped. You say he smiled today after you left?"

"I just glanced at the window and saw him. He had looked back at the T.V and gave a strange smile."

"That is unusual. Possibly going a bit deranged, if you know what I mean."

Major shook her head and passed through the blue doors in front of them. She turned to her left and went into one of the rooms. Batou waved and walked off saying something about the Tachkomas. The chief sat at his desk. Arimaki looked up from his work. "Major? Any leads on the case?"

"One…Katzi Shinbaru is the leader of the renegade squad. We know the name of the group now too. They are called 'The Cyber Net'."

Arimaki frowned at this. "What would a renegade group want anything to do with the cyber world? They are against cyber net use. Correct?"

Major nodded and answered "Maybe they are a different renegade group against officials who are corrupt?"

"I thought you had enough information to know all this Kusanagi."

Major gave a smile. "I guess not."

It was dark as Katzi came up to the debris. At the time he wasn't using his masking of Togusa. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a black sweatshirt and black sweat pants. Surey wasn't there yet. Then the man pulled in with his car. It was a gray color. Someone would think it was just a normal car. Underneath the hood and in the sides were missile launchers and guns. Machine guns were a favorite. Surey muttered one word "In"

Katzi got in and said "Anything we have to worry about?"

"Section 9 is on to us Katzi."

"I see. There aren't very suspicious of me. My role is doing well. I fear that it wont go so well once I'm in the base."

"Well hope it does chief, For the both of us."

"Yes…Your money and my family."

"Have they done anything to them yet?"

Katzi shook his head. They were going through the tunnel now. Shadows were lit up by the headlights. A red car passed by. It looked familiar. Katzi looked at the license plate: 15G-7IH. The plate number wasn't familiar. Katzi looked back to Surey through the rear-view mirror. Surey gave a smirk.

"No but if I keep it this way they will."

Surey nodded suddenly somber. "I understand. I hope you get help for them boss. I wouldn't want to see my family captured…if I had one that is…"

End chapter


	4. Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

Togusa knew he had been taking somewhere. In the hospital he had been awoken to see Dr. Shirmoi. The doctors' back was to him. The doctor was replacing the medical bag with the yellow-ish liquid to a bag with brown-ish liquid. What was he doing? Togusa had thought before falling into darkness again.

He had heard Major the next day talking to one of the doctors. None of the doctors were Surey. Togusa distinctly heard the words "Slipping" and "Not too good" but he was sure it was all an act. He didn't open his eyes, but heard the Major take a chair and sit down. Togusa watched through a slit in his eye. He was tired but he wanted to know if there was any real reason she was here. Major mouthed the words she was saying to Batou. Togusa tried to read her lips and it dawned on him that maybe the Major was trying to tell him something. A nurse had walked in and put it in more of the brown liquid. She than fixed the injection needle and smiled. Before falling a sleep, Togusa heard Major mutter "I hope it's not too late"

That night he had been taken to an abandoned jail. Togusa was asleep when Katzi had walked in. Togusa awoke at the sound of the opening door. He kept his eyes shut tight and listened.

"The security guards have been replaced with our men. The cops won't get on to us." Surey had said. Togusa already knew his voice.

A voice he didn't know answered "Good, our plan can't fail. If no alarm is sounded nothing is wrong."

A few moments later the man whose voice he hadn't recognized shook him. Togusa barred his teeth.

"I'm not saying this twice, so listen up." The man shoved Togusa some clothes. "Change into these. I will kill you if you don't" The man had a machine gun in his right hand. Togusa complied groggily. His arm, which had been broken during the mission, throbbed in its' sling. Togusa remembered later trying to stand after he had pulled on the clothes (A dark colored shirt and jeans). He hadn't been able to stand so his captors had dragged them to there car. Surey and the other man bound and gagged Togusa. They then threw him into the trunk of there car and drove off. Togusa had passed out during the drive.

When he came to, it had been three days since he was out. Togusa could remember bits and pieces of what happened the other two days. One memory stood fresh in his mind. A coppery taste filled his mouth as tried to get up off the floor. He was in an abandoned jail cell. Togusa looked around the cell not very enthused with his situation. His wife would be worried. There was a bunk bed to the right of him. It stood against the wall, ominously. Togusa fell back against the cold hard stone floor. He felt weak and lying there made it feel a little better. The memory of yesterday's doings played over and over before his eyes. A fever blurred Togusas' vision for a moment and the memory played again before his eyes.

A day ago

Togusa had been pulled into a chair. It was dark room without much light. He could see a woman in front of him. She was wearing a blood red dress that came up to her ankles. Her feet were bare. The woman gave a smile to Togusa which he did not return. The woman was standing beside a gray control box and Togusa guessed that it controlled everything. He had wished she would turn on the lights.

"So you are the detective a Section 9. Togusa is it?" the woman asked. Togusa didn't respond. "My name is Izuki." Her eyes continued to scan him.

The woman smiled. "Well…we have a few questions we would all like to have you answer. If you don't comply…well you'll see in just a moment."

Izuki pressed a button on the control box and a monitor came down from the ceiling. It wasn't quite big, only big enough for Togusa to see it clearly. The monitor didn't turn on.

"You don't have anything on me." Togusa said angrily.

Izuki gave a sly smile clicking yet another button on her control box. "I thought you would say that."

Before he could see the image on the screen Togusa passed out. Katzi, who stood behind his chair, brought out a brass bar and hit it across Togusas' broken arm. Togusa gasped but managed to suppress a scream. Togusa looked up at the monitor and gasped. His wife and two kids walked down the street towards there house.

"If you can't answer this question in less than ten seconds…there shall be a great _accident_. Look at this." Izuki said pressing yet another button on her control box. The screen changed to a camera from inside the house. His wife's face came into view much closer than before.

"Why are you on this case?" Izuki asked smiling.

"Because we found out money was being taken from the government. One of the companies helping the renegade groups was stealing money from the government along with the other large corporations." Togusa answered quickly.

"Why were you in S.I.G?"

"We had gotten information that hacking had taken place there followed by a large sum of money coming in from an unknown source."

"Why is it that the company was taking money from other places?"

Togusa struggled to get the answer. "Wrong answers also qualify as reason for this accident."

Togusa looked at the timer on the monitor. 5 seconds remained.

"The company wanted to wipe out all other competition. S.I.G was beginning to lose funding from the other foundations supposedly supporting S.I.G causes."

"I'm sorry but that is not the correct answer." Izuki said pressing the button to detonate the bomb in the house. From the speakers on the monitor came a loud blast. The camera captured the scene inside the house. Togusa looked at the screen. His wife was caught in the middle of the explosion. Blood splattered the camera and then the body parts disintegrated. The two children who had been playing were gone also. Togusa stared at the screen a few seconds longer before putting his head to the side of the chair and vomiting. Izuki only laughed shrilly as he did so. "T-T-Take him away and put him back in his cage!" Izuki shouted still laughing. When they had gone Izuki smiled and said "I love making people miserable."

Togusa laid on the floor now, his tears streaming down his face. Togusa sobbed softly into his shoulder. The memory clung to him making him feel even sicker to his stomach. Togusa closed his eyes trying to block out the picture but it held firm. Togusa slowly got to his feet. Katzi came to his cell.

"Enjoyed the show yesterday?" Katzi asked somberly.

"Why did you have to slaughter my family!" Togusa asked viciously.

Katzi shook his head. "Not, but one of the higher ups. Believe me when I say this I had no intention of killing your family."

"I don't believe you." Togusa answered.

"It is well passed midnight I better get back to _your_ hotel room. Don't worry none of your co-workers miss you. I am filling in for you." Katzi answered.

His face held no emotion when he changed into his optic-camouflage. The optic-camouflage fluttered for a second than it seemed as though Togusa was looking at a mirror. Katzi looked exactly like him. Togusa snarled at Katzi as he walked back out the door. Suddenly a monitor appeared and Izukis' face blipped on.

"To remind you of your place detective…" she said as her face disappeared.

The screen changed back to yesterday's viewings. Togusa closed his eyes tight but saw the image anyway. Izuki had stopped the footage and Togusa could see his wife just before she was blown to pieces. It was only seconds because the second bomb had not gone off yet. His wife stood in the wreckage of the house in bloody clothing. Half her arm was missing. Togusa fell to his knees and vomited. The scene stood in his mind. Izukis' voice was no where to be heard. Togusa stood there for a few moments trying not to puke again. He could feel himself falling as he passed out on the cold stone floor.

End chapter


	5. Virus: Hope of escape

Chapter 5: Virus: Hope of escape

Major walked into Section 9 at about 8:30 AM as usual. Batou gave his gruff hello as usual. The chief gave his greeting also. Togusa wasn't there yet. He had said he would be at work today. Major frowned and looked at the time; it was already 9:45. Than as though brought by her thoughts Togusa came in. He was a bit pale and out of breath but he seemed normal.

Katzi looked towards Major "Good morning." He said smiling. When Major assigned him some work to do, he found it hard to start. Getting into Section 9 had been a hassle. For along time he had been with Izuki planning another attack on the team. Togusa had been no help at all. Nothing they did woke him up. Izuki had only shrugged and said she would deal with the problem later. Major came to the door of where Katzi was supposed to be doing his report and asked "How is it going?"

"I'm a bit slow on the uptake." Katzi answered trying his best to sound like the detective.

Major nodded. "Well get a move on we don't want to be wasting time. We are falling behind."

Katzi nodded "I understand."

It took Katzi an hour to get all the info from Togusa onto the paper. It was enough. He had watched the security tape a bout ten times and had memorized what happened. Katzi pressed enter on the computer when Batou walked in.

"Hello boss." Katzi said a little shocked at the expression on Batous' face.

Batou was standing in the doorway. He looked at Katzi with a strange glance. Then Katzi remembered Togusas' family was dead.

"Don't…look at me that way." Katzi muttered feeling as though Batou would see through his disguise.

"What way?" Batou asked raising an eyebrow. "I just wanted to see if you were finished with the report."

Katzi nodded and almost wished he wasn't in the room. He wished he was somewhere else entirely.

At that moment Batou said "Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm…fine. Kind of tired that's all." answered Katzi feeling flushed.

His thoughts were on his family. He was thinking of his wife and his daughter. Then the vision of Togusas' family appeared again as it had the night before. He had not wanted to do such a thing. Seeing the sight of the mans' wife had made him think of his own family. Yet it was not he who had made the decision but Surey. Ever since he had seen the video the vision had haunted him. Each vision being his wife instead of the mans'.

Katzi gave the report to Major and made his way to the Information Center. Ishikawa was sitting at one of the terminals, closely examining something. Katzi made sure no one was looking and typed a virus into one of the computers. He did this to another computer except with a virus that would affect all the computers in the base. Ishikawa jumped away from the computer as it spewed smoke.

"Togusa did you touch any of these computers?"

"No" Katzi answered defiantly. "What happened to it?"

"It's a virus."

Suddenly the cameras shut off and the lights dimmed. Ishikawa ran out of the room to go to the controls. Katzi walked out of the room and looked down the corridors. It was going to be a very long day.

Togusa awoke with a start. He was in another room other than the cell that he had passed out in. The room was all white. Light came down directly a top him. Togusa tried to get up but finally noticed his arms and feet; they had been strapped to the metal chair. Even if he would have been free he wouldn't have gotten very far. His body was numb with pain. A man walked into the room through a door to Togusas' left. He walked in a somber look on his face. The man was young but he had silver hair as though he was old. His eyes were a fading blue and his skin was ghastly pale. The man looked at Togusa and his face became grave. The man was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed normal enough. Togusa frowned at the look on the mans' face. He seemed sad; almost as though he regretted what he was about to do. A young girl walked in a few moments later. She had the same color hair as Togusa and her eyes were even the same color. The young girl looked at Togusa and gave a warm smile. The man shot her a warning glance and she became somber once more. The girl was wearing a black shirt over camouflage pants. The man spoke first.

"My name is Skye. I have been assigned to ask you a few questions. If you cannot answer them correctly the penalties will be as followed: 50 volts of electricity for ten seconds." Skye winced as he said the last words.

"I'm sorry about…." The girl had begun but stopped a noise rapped at the door.

End chapter

* * *

_Sorry it is so short...the next one will be a bit longer..._


	6. Missions End

Chapter 6: Mission's end; THREADS

Major called in everyone to the Chiefs office. An incident at the Tomashima residence had caught the Chiefs attention. A raid by a bunch of crooks had robbed the family.

"Can't the police handle this?" asked Batou frowning. "We do have a bigger mission to accomplish."

"The police haven't found anything peculiar about the raid. But to the naked eye it could seem that way. When I checked the site, there was something different about the raid. Usually crooks would take money and machinery but it seems that to cover the real truth up they did this. The real thing they were after was one of the residents Cyber Brain." Major answered putting her hands on her hips.

"What would they need a Cyber Brain for?" Katzi asked interested in the case since it was not his own.

"The resident they took it from was an official from The Sulfur Society. The society is created for the blind. It's created for people who have become blind through Cybernetic usage." Major explained looking straight at Katzi. "Batou, you're going to go back to the site and get as much information as you can from the official. His name is Akiko Taiho. Togusa, help out here with Ishikawa."

Katzi smiled. "Of course Major."

Katzi got his way to the computer room. The instruments there were the computers used to file information from the internet. Ishikawa sat down on one of them and looked into the lenses. Katzi took a sit besides him.

"What are we looking for anyway?" he asked a little confused.

"We are looking for anything out of the ordinary. Missing Cyber Brains for instance." answered Ishikawa scrolling through a bunch of surveillance photos.

"Ah, I got it." Katzi answered clicking a few buttons on the computer next to him. "I think I've got something…There's a file here on the surveillance camera. There's a man with a mask. Just before he shut off the camera, it showed a bunch of people held hostage. Next to them were their own Cyber Brains."

"I'm surprised you got that so quick. On another file here there's an advertisement on Cyber Brain. Pre-owned Cyber Brain components…it seems that they are selling some of the Cyber Brains." Ishikawa informed.

Katzi looked thoughtfully at the screen and asked "Are you getting this to the Major?"

"I'm on it." Ishikawa said as he sent the information to Major.

Major fazed out of view after leaving the base. She ran through the streets. The Major had a hunch on one of the organizations committing the crimes. She brought out a pair of binoculars. Looking through them Major could see a truck pulling in near the building. The building was an abandoned Cyborg distributor. It was one of the companies that started to collapse after their Cyborgs' began to give problems to their customers. A man came out of the truck with a box. Another man came out of the rear. The two men conversed for a moment in hushed voices. They looked around and opened the back of the truck again. Suddenly Ishikawas' voice came up.

We have some interesting information.

Are you sending this to Batou, Ishikawa? Major asked looking a round.

Yes I am, Major.

A screen came up on her scanner. An advertisement and a file. She read the advertisement quickly and opened up the file. A bunch of armed robbers tied up a few people. The people looked dazed. Somehow the robbers had extracted all the hostages Cyber Brains. Then the file came to a close.

Where was that?

We aren't very sure. We're looking into it now.

Okay, when you do get the information, send it to Batou.

Understood, Major.

As the conversation ended Major spotted what she had been looking for. They had a lot more boxes. They opened the contents. Cyber Brains. Major jumped down from the terrace she was on. As she came closer, she took out her gun. Then Batous voice filtered in.

Major, they have the Cyber Brains in your area. Not only has that but there seemed to be…a virus in our agency. It has been attacking all the computers. Ishikawa can't even get it out. It's gotten into Saitos' own sniper.

I'll check it out when I get back.

The two men were rookies and had no idea what they were doing. Major unfazed herself and pointed the gun at one of the men's head. "Section 9!" the man shouted. The two men froze and complied with Majors' commands. Batou was at the sight in seconds handcuffing the two men. Major ran into the building. Something felt wrong. There was noise at the end of the hall. Voices, loud and angry came to Major. She ran down the hall now. If a life could be saved she would save it. A group of men and women were sitting down with their hands over their heads. Major stayed at the corner of the far wall. She held her gun close to her chest and looked around the corner. The man had his back turned to Major but she fazed out of view anyway. A woman was watching. Major beckoned Batou to come who was the end of the hall. He fazed out of view also and stood at the other side of the hall. Major rushed in as soon as the man brought out a gun. He pointed it at his hostages. Major unfazed and pressed the gun to the mans' head. Batou cornered the others. "Drop your weapons!" Major shouted angrily. The man and the woman both dropped their guns.

As soon as they got the criminals in the van, Major was alerted by Ishikawa.

I don't know Major, something funny has been happening here. Ishikawa said.

What do you mean? Major asked frowning.

It's kind of confusing. The computers are going down…we have no idea where Togusa went and worst of all I think he is the one who is making all this turmoil.

When we get back we shall check into it.

Togusa looked towards the door. Skye opened the door and Izuki walked in.

"How are you detective? Had any fun lately?" she asked with a sneer. "I hope you have had fun watching our movies."

Togusa didn't say anything. He wanted her to shut up and go away so they could get on with this interrogation. Izuki smiled and muttered a few words to Skye. He nodded and she walked out.

"We will start with the questioning." Skye moved over to the panel of buttons while the girl walked to Togusa and strapped another metal bar to his wrist and ankle.

"The smuggling of money was from what company?" Skye asked.

"One of the companies was incorporating funding to S.I.G. When that funding started to go down S.I.G smuggled money from the government and from other countries." answered Togusa with a sigh.

"Why did S.I.G begin the hacking process if they already had the money they needed?" Skye asked. The girl stood next to him now with a trigger in her hand.

"The hacking was to insert a virus into the government. It was also to get into…another source. We believed it to be one of the renegade societies." Togusa answered trying to remember all the information he had gathered.

The girl pressed the button. A volt of painful electricity swept through his entire body. The pain suffocated him. The girl let go but Togusa could still feel the pain rushing through him. Skye took a few minutes to wait. When Togusa was finally able to look up again Skye was pale.

"When you went into the S.I.G building, who did you meet there?" Skye asked.

"I…met many people. There was the Chief of Staff of course, and Katzi Shinbaru. There were a few patients that I met also. One was a young man…he kept on asking questions about my work."

"Do you know who Katzi Shinbaru is?"

"One of the members of this renegade group; he is the one that abducted me."

"Why is he in this renegade group?"

"I'm not too sure."

Another volt of electricity swept through Togusa. This one almost made him pass out. Togusa was sweating heavily when the volts passed. Skye seemed to be done with the questioning. He stared down at the questions. He scratched the back of his had and said "Well…that's the last question. I don't have any other questions to give you."

"Why don't you people just kill me?" asked Togusa angrily. His head was still down and tears were streaming down his eyes. The girl looked hurt and what he said.

"I can't kill you you're family…" she said. "You're my uncle."

Togusa looked up. He frowned at her and shook his head. "My family is dead. The rest of my family is long gone too. My niece died in a car accident."

"No…after the accident I went into surgery. Half my body is cybernetic. I don't remember it of course. I was only four. At ten years old I went into the Army. Then four years later I went into the police force. I was a detective like you." said the girl. "Then just three years ago I was taken by these guys and now I'm stuck here. I'm sorry about your family, Togusa."

Togusa frowned and stared at the girl with such intensity she looked away. "You _are_ Sakara." he muttered. Only a few moments later he was taken back to his cell.

Major walked into Section9. Everything seemed normal. Then as soon as she got ten feet in the base, the lights went out. Wondering what was going on, Major walked towards the information center.

"Ishikawa?" Major asked in the darkness.

"I'm getting the back up booted." he answered in an angry voice.

"Where is Togusa?" Major demanded looking around.

"He left a few minutes before you sacked the Group." Ishikawa said clicking something on the computer.

"Where did he go?" Major said.

"We aren't sure. All we know is that he is the one who..." Ishikawa blanked out.

Major shook his roughly. "Ishikawa! Wake up!" _He's been hacked!_ She thought.

Major went to the Center of the Base. She looked out the side of the window to see Batou. His face was stone cold. Major looked around. She ran back down the steps and into the foyer. "Have you seen Togusa!" Major ordered.

"No. But someone hacked into Saito." he answered.

"Ishikawa too. Togusa has to be the one doing this."

Batou nodded and ran down the foyer to lock all escape routes. Major continued to go through each room. Finally she found Katzi. He ran across the platform that led into the Chief's office. Major rushed after him and shouldered Katzi in the back. With a gun pointing at Katzi's head, Major shouted "Who are you!"

Katzi unfazed the masking and smiled. "Katzi Shinbaru…This place is down. You aren't going to be able to reboot it. As long as that virus is in place."

"Where is Togusa!" Major shouted pushing the gun at his head. "Somewhere you will never look."

Major slapped Katzi across the face with the butt of her gun. Blood coursed down the side of his forehead. "Where is Togusa?" Major demanded again.

"It's an abandoned building where they used to make maids. Radiation hides the whole place. If you even walk into the building all you're sensors and everything will be damaged. Its high level radiation. We put up a shield to deflect it from coming into our base." Katzi answered. Major handcuffed him and dragged him into a closet. She locked him in the closet and put a chair to the door knob. Major stared at the closet. "Where is this base located?" she said.

"Its situated at the end of the local bridge." Katzi said.

Major ran into the parking lot. She jumped into the car and drove off.

An alarm went off in the base. Togusa sat down against the wall of the cell when it went off. He was half asleep and the alarm jerked him awake. Izuki came rushing down the stairs to his cell. Izuki walked into the cell. "Your boss is coming to save you. It seems as though Katzi failed." Izuki said angrily. "Motoko Kusanagi is formidable."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you mess with Section9." Togusa answered smirking.

Izuki kicked him on the chest. "Remember your place detective. As long as you're here I can still stomp on you."

Izuki called in the guards. "Kill him."

The guards took out their knives. Togusa rolled out of the way and tried to take one of the guns off their belts. His arm was slashed in the process. Togusa tried to get away from the guards but the cell was too small. He was exhausted from the questioning and none of the wounds he sustained had healed enough for him to actually be a formidable opponent. _So this is where it ends. Well at least my family will be there. Sorry Major…I really did fail the mission. _Thought Togusa evading another attack. The knife cut into his shoulder as he was cornered. The last thing he could remember before passing out was feeling pain slash through his side.

Major got to the base. A gate surrounded the building. Major jumped over the gate and ran to the building. A man hole was open. She jumped into it and found herself in a complex maze of hallways. Major could hear voices coming from one of the hallways. As she ran through them she could see offices and doors leading into other hallways. The rows of cells greeted her. Izuki smiled naively at Major. She had a gun in her hand and blood hungry eyes. "I have been waiting for you." Izuki said. She took her first lunge at the Major. Major swerved out of the way and countered with a n elbow into Izukis back. Her gun was in her hand and the booming sounds of the gun cried out through the hallway. Izuki was on the floor, her body mangled. She was all cybernetic. Major ran down the cells to find the guards beating on Togusa. The guards pointed their guns at her but she was faster.

Togusa woke up in a hospital. He blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling. In a flash everything came back to him. Sakara. He turned his head to see the girl there.

"You're awake." she said smiling. "I have some news."

Togusa nodded to her so she could keep on. His throat was sore.

"Your daughter is a live." she said.

Togusa sat up in the bed. "Where is she!" he shouted.

Sakara walked to the door. Major walked in holding the hand of the little girl. Her tear stained face stared into the eyes of her father. "Daddy!" she cried running towards him. Togusa grabbed her in one arm. Major smiled. "She was the only one they had not killed. It seemed that she was the one that Katzi saved for you. Your wife and son weren't spared." Major said gravely. Togusa looked back at Major caressing his daughters head.

"What do you mean Katzi saved her." asked Togusa sternly.

"He had a family of his own. Getting the information from you would have saved them. Sadly Katzi was hoping they could get another way for you to talk but in the end Izuki was in charge. Katzi was only able to spare your daughter." Major explained sadly. "I'm sorry Togusa."

Togusa nodded. "Would you take her Sakara?"

Sakara nodded and took the hand of the little girl. Major sat down beside his bed.

"Are you still up to going to work?" Major asked.

"I think I'm going to take a few days off." Togusa answered grimly.

"I understand that Togusa. Come by whenever you want to get your position back. I think we have a pretty good substitute." Major said smiling and pointing to Sakara.

End Mission

* * *

_This is going to turn intoa series. So very sorry for making you wait so long. The next story will be made soon so keep in check._


End file.
